1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a three-way handshaking method, and more particularly, to a three-way handshaking method for sending a sleep request applied in an automotive Ethernet standard, and computer readable media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The auto industry regards Ethernet as the mainstream of automotive internet architecture for a new generation. Ethernet has a high bandwidth which can satisfy applications such as new driver assistant and information entertainment systems.
The auto industry has strict requirements related to flexibility to expand, low manufacturing costs, low power consumption and durability. Automotive Ethernet standards (e.g. BR-PHY standard), however, do not restrict actively sending a request to ask a link partner to enter a sleep mode, which results in power consumption issues. Therefore, an innovative method is desired for providing automotive Ethernet associated functions to improve this power consumption issue.